


Forgive, but Don't Forget

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Wendy stood in front of the boombox, the twins’ expectant gazes boring into her. She looked back to see Mabel grinning widely while Dipper quickly put on a look of pity as if she hadnt caught his own gleeful expression at the last second.

It must’ve been Mabel’s idea. A punishment for returning home on September 1st with absolutely nothing to show for celebrating their birthday. She’d barely even been around their house as she cleaned up her father’s mistakes after he gave his company over to her and retired. The man could cut a tree like no one else, but he could not do finances to save his life. It was only on August 31st that she had finally finished, passing out in her office after a BOOSH of joy. She hadn’t even thought of their birthday.

Well, this was fair enough. The twins had understood why she had forgotten and held no ill will. But she had forgotten their birthday nonetheless and some kind of retribution was in order. She was pretty well rested after sleeping in the office, she’d be able to do this. Her clothes were extremely plain, just a plaid shirt and jeans over boring white underwear, but she could make it work.

This wasn’t going to be easy, but maybe it could be fun. No, no it couldn’t be fun, but maybe what came after could be. Steeling herself, Wendy hit the ‘Play’ button on the boombox and turned to start her striptease.

_Am I blanchin’ girl we blanchin’  
I live up in a mansion_


End file.
